fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius Xerxes
Darius Xerxes is a Centurion of Othrys. Appearance Darius dresses in a black coat, with a grey button-up shirt, and blue tie. The coat also has gold linings. He wears black pants as well. He has neck-length, white hair, black eyes, and light skin. He has wrinkles under his eyes. Personality Darius is incredibly protective of Othrys. He's willing to do anything to protect his homeland, and increase their power. Despite his protective nature of Othrys, this feeling does not extend to anything else. He's willing to exploit and utilize anything that he can, including his summons. He also is somewhat overconfident, believing himself to be the King of Beasts. History Darius once went to the island Ragnarok, in order to tame a powerful beast he had heard lived there. He then encountered Hævateinn, and battled him. After defeating him in battle, Hævateinn became Darius' personal summon, and Darius taught him weapons usage. Magic and Abilities Summoning Magic: Darius can Summon powerful beasts with this magic. * Hævateinn: Darius' personal summon. He is incredibly mighty, capable of lifting large structures with relative ease. He's also capable of blasting an orange blast of magic energy from his mouth, acting as a piercing beam, and an expert in swordsmanship. Hævateinn also has a unique ability. He's capable of healing the injured. * Dragoons: Darius summons multiple, small Draconic creatures. When they hit an enemy they create miniature explosions when they make contact with opponents, and are immediately de-summoned after this. * Gemini Lancer: Darius summons a goblin-like creature with two lances instead of arms. These lances can deal great piercing damage, and can be used as blunt weapons by hitting his opponents with the sides. * Omega Blitzer: Darius summons a man-sized, muscle bound beast, capable of crashing through many blockades, and can grab enemies to crash them through several objects. * Alpha Beast: Darius summons a giant werewolf-like creature, with immense strength and speed. It attacks by charging at enemies on all fours at high speeds. Requip: Darius can use this magic, which he uses to equip his White Phoenix Armor. Chain Magic: Darius can create chains to grab onto objects. Darius can use the power of his chains to entangle and throw around opponents. Crash: Darius can use this magic to smash anything he comes into contact with. However his magic power isn't advanced enough that he's incapable of unconsciously destroying objects, and has a maximum surface area of an object that he can destroy. * Dragon Ravine: Darius uses his Crash Magic to destroy the ground in a linear direction, creating a ravine that his opponent can fall into. Master Weapon Specialist: Although normally seen wielding his sword, Darius was skilled enough in armed combat to be able to teach all the beasts on Ragnarok weapon skills. * Dragon Divine Lance: Using his sword, Darius points it directly at his opponent. He then dashes at them, forming a cone of his magic energy around his sword, that he stabs into his opponent, dealing great piercing damage. * Counter Strike: Darius hits a projectile with his shield, reflecting it towards a desired destination. Immense Strength: Using mostly his fists and weapons, Darius managed to defeat Hævateinn in combat, and tame him. This shows a great deal of strength considering the density of Hævateinn's scales. Equipment White Phoenix Armor: An armor Darius equips as his primary armor. It is very durable, being capable of taking a barrage of strikes from even the most powerful of strikes. The armor also comes with a sword capable of launching projectiles, and a shield that is capable of reflecting attacks. Trivia Darius' appearance is based off of Vicious from Cowboy Bebop